Jedi of Avarice
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Sensing much Avarice in former Padawan, Barriss Offee, an Orange Lantern Power Ring chooses her as its bearer. But will she be able to control her greed? Or will she succumb to it much like Larfleeze did?
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is a challenge to anyone who wants to accept it… But what if Barriss Offee ended up becoming an Orange Lantern? What if instead of using greed to fuel her ring, she fueled it with her own personal desire to protect the innocent? What if she became a full blown hero in the Jedi Order? What if there were OTHERS out there that would help her save the universe from the Blackest Night? Enjoy the one-shot!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or the Green Lantern Animated Series!**_

* * *

"That orange light is so beautiful." = Talking

 _"Why do I feel so greedy all of a sudden?" = Thinking_

 _"Where's my Power Battery?!" = Comm. Link_

 **"It's mine! Mine, I tell you!" = Yelling**

 ** _"GIMME BACK MY SHINY!" = Power Ring Speech_**

* * *

 _ **Chosen by the Orange Ring**_

* * *

As former Padawan Barriss Offee attempted to meditate, she was anything BUT happy at the moment. Not only was she now rotting alone in this prison cell until the Jedi Council decided her fate, but her plan to expose Palpatine for who he really is FAILED! All because of that damn Skywalker! Oh, he and the rest of those Jedi were to blame for this!

" _All they care about is violence and appeasing a bunch of corrupt senators! I WASN'T EVEN THE ONE WHO BOMBED THE TEMPLE!"_ Barriss thought to herself in rage. " _If I wasn't stuck in this cell, I'd kill them all myself! All except for Ahsoka, Senator Amidala, and Master Luminara. I could never hate them, no matter how hard I tried. And I suppose I cannot blame Master Skywalker for his actions. After all, he was only defending his Padawan. I'd probably have done the same if I were in his shoes."_

The former Padawan was so focused on her mental rant that she completely missed the glowing orange object floating outside the window of her cell. Upon closer inspection, we see that it's a ring that is the color of the purest amber, and filled with great power. It began to speak to itself in a metallic voice as it seemed to observe Barriss.

" _ **SUBJECT HOLDS GREAT AVARICE IN HER BEING. INCONCLUSIVE DATA. FURTHER STUDY REQUIRED."**_

The ring then flew out of sight in order to continue its study of our story's main protagonist. She had barely managed to catch a quick glimpse of orange light, and narrowed her eyes at the area where the ring once was.

" _What was that? Was it perhaps a Sith?"_

Barriss was rattled from her thoughts when the shields to her cell were lowered. She looked at the entrance/exit to her confined space to see a Clone Trooper looking at her without an ounce of contempt. She recognized him as Nick due to the Christmas tree shaped scar on the side of his face that he got from a cookie cutter. To this day, no one knows how he got that scar. Not even any of Nick's brothers.

But just because he didn't seem to have any contempt in his facial expression, that didn't mean that she'd trust him. She immediately glared and got in as good of a defensive stance as she could with the suppressor cuffs on her wrists. But Nick just put his hands up to show that he was unarmed.

"Whoa, easy there, kid! I ain't gonna hurt ya!" Nick said. "The fact of the matter is you're sprung. I'm here with a couple of friends of yours to get you checked outta this joint."

The former Padawan rose an eyebrow at this proclamation, until three people she hadn't been expecting walked into view. It was Senator Amidala and Ahsoka!

"Senator, Ahsoka! You got me out of here?! Why?" Barriss asked, thoroughly confused.

"Because we know that you are innocent of these crimes, Barriss." Padmé explained. "We snuck into Tarkin's office and found out that all of the evidence he had used against you and Ahsoka was fabricated! So we brought this matter to the Jedi Council's attention, and cleared your name."

"It's true, Barriss! After the events of that trial, I looked to the Force for answers and it told me that you were being controlled by a Sith and were completely innocent." Ahsoka added. "We presented our findings to the Jedi Council, and they agreed to set you free. But we'll have to go see them before anything else."

Barriss looked away as Nick removed the cuffs from her wrists. As the Padawan thought about the council, she tried to bury her obvious rage. She was having zero luck in doing so, and Ahsoka could sense it.

"Barriss, I understand that you don't trust the Jedi Council. I don't completely trust them anymore myself, but like it or not we need to see them and speak to them about what will happen." Ahsoka said.

"You're right. I don't trust them." Barriss said. "I don't trust the members of the council as far as I can physically throw them!"

The senator and her Togruta companion felt sorry for Barriss. They understood that the girl's trust in the Jedi was shattered and would take a lot of time to repair. If anything, she may end up distancing herself from everyone, even if she was allowed back into the Order. Although the chances of that were slim at best.

Not letting that get the best of them, Padmé handed Barriss some clothes she had brought for the girl to change into. The Clone and the two girls had left to give the former Padawan some privacy so she could change, knowing she'd need to look presentable to the Jedi Council. But before Padmé left, she gave Barriss a little last minute advice.

"Barriss, with the war going on, the council seems to have all but forgotten about love and compassion. You mustn't become like them." Padmé said. "You have a strong fire of compassion burning in your heart! Please, whatever you do, NEVER lose that compassionate fire in your soul! But most importantly, never lose your burning desire to protect those in need!"

And with that, Padmé left Barriss to get changed and, hopefully, reflect on her words.

Barriss looked down as she began to change. The senator's words echoed in her head like one's favorite song might. Padmé was right. She did have a great amount of compassion in her, but that was far outweighed by her own desire to protect the innocent.

"She's right… I can't let these events extinguish my desire to protect others…!" Barriss said in realization.

She looked out the window of what was once her cell, and scowled as her eyes landed on the Jedi Temple. Her desire to protect only grew as she realized one thing. The council no longer had the desire to keep the peace.

"Well I'll change that…!" Barriss muttered before yelling out to the temple. " **DO YOU HEAR ME?! NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY OR DO, I WILL PROTECT EVERYONE IN THE GALAXY! CALL ME GREEDY IF YOU MUST, BUT I WILL NOT CHANGE MY MIND! KEEPING THE PEACE OF THE GALAXY IS MY RIGHT! MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!"**

Barriss took a moment to catch her breath, and her eyes soon caught something. It was that orange ring that she caught a glimpse of earlier. And it was now floating right in front of her after slipping through the window's bars.

" _ **BARRISS OFFEE, YOU HAVE A GREAT DESIRE TO PROTECT IN YOUR HEART, AND MUCH AVARICE AS WELL. YOU BELONG TO THE ORANGE LANTERN CORPS."**_

It slid itself onto Barriss' right hand's middle finger, and her mind suddenly gained new information. She held her arm up and began to recite an oath just as Padmé, Ahsoka, Luminara, Anakin, and Nick walked back in to check on her.

"By burning day or freezing night, I take all strength as is my right. I lay my claim to all in sight! To save all life - THAT IS MY RIGHT!"

Suddenly, Barriss was engulfed in a flash of orange light that was so bright that it forced the viewers to cover their eyes or risk going blind! When the light died down, the eyes of our group of onlookers widened.

Barriss was now decked out in a new costume. She was now wearing a skintight black bodysuit with a rust orange colored armored leotard over it. She was also wearing burnt orange colored boots, and mango orange colored fingerless gloves. She was also wearing an orange mask with white eyeholes that covered her eyes and nose. On her chest was a black circle with the orange ring's mark in the middle.

"Barriss… what happened to you?" Anakin asked.

He was a little more than shocked by this new development, and it showed as he had shock and concern etched all over his face. After learning that Barriss had been controlled by the Sith into committing those crimes, he realized that she was as much a victim as everyone else in this crazy, mixed up series of events. So he accompanied his secret wife and his Padawan to the prison with Master Unduli so that he could apologize.

Boy was he shocked when Barriss transformed. Speaking of whom, she turned around to look at our group of protagonists, and smiled. But it wasn't an evil or devious smile. It was a true, kind smile that showed that she wouldn't harm them.

"I've merely become something new, Master Skywalker." Barriss replied. "A little something called… an Orange Lantern!"

* * *

 _ **Sorry if you were expecting Master of M'arrillians, but this idea's been in my head for some time now, and I wanted to post it while it was still fresh in my head. Believe me, though, I had a MAJOR hard time deciding which Lantern Ring color to use for this story.**_

 _ **Like I said, this story is an adoptable one-shot. Unless I get enough reviews asking me to continue this story. If you think I should continue this story, please submit a Star Wars: The Clone Wars character and a Lantern color for them to become. (Green Lantern, Red Lantern, Sinestro Corps., etcetera.) Now, I'll work on Master of M'arrillians! And after that, I'll work on an extra long chapter of Avatar of the Omniverse.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Looking back on this story, I figure that it has way too much potential to be left as a one-shot. So, I decided to keep going with this one! I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter, and I'll provide a list of what I plan to update next at the end of this chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Green Lantern: The Animated Series!**_

* * *

 _ **Meeting with the Council**_

* * *

Anakin and the others were still in shock over this new development. Barriss had gain new powers from some weird orange ring? This seemed almost too good to be true. However, they couldn't deny that Barriss definitely had some good control over these new abilities. It was almost instinctual to the young girl.

They knew that at least one of these new powers is flight. Why? Because Barriss was currently flying alongside the speeder our group was using to get back to the Jedi Temple. She was also, for some reason, cradling a small orange lantern _**(power battery)**_ in her arms like a baby.

"I still can't believe you gained new powers just by putting on a ring." Ahsoka said in disbelief.

"Well, stranger things have happened in this war." Barriss countered. "Although, I must admit, it did come as somewhat of a surprise."

"I wonder if there are other ring colors out there." Anakin added.

"There are."

The others looked at Barriss in shock. All except Anakin, since he's the one driving.

"The ring told me that there is a ring for each color in the emotion spectrum. Each one is fueled by a different emotion. My orange ring is fueled by Avarice, the red ring is Rage, yellow instils Fear, green is driven by one's Willpower, blue burns bright with Hope, indigo is the tribe of Compassion, and violet is the light of Love."

This really threw our potential lanterns for a loop. They couldn't believe that the rings themselves were powered by emotions like those ones. If someone were to get their hands on a ring like that one, there's no telling just what could happen in the war! However, even though the orange ring is fueled by greed like Barriss said, she seems to have not given in to that greed.

Either that, or hers was fueled by her own desires. After all, greed and desire are, in a sense, two halves of the same coin. This would explain why Barriss wasn't trying to make everything hers. But they were kinda creeped out by the way she was cradling that lantern.

Finally, they made it back to the temple without incident. But they were surprised to see various members of the Jedi High Council waiting for them. These members included Jedi Grandmaster Yoda, Mace Windu, a fellow Togruta named Shaak Ti, Luminara Unduli, and even Jedi Master Oppo Ranthesis. He's a reptilian species known as a Thespessian, and one of the oldest members of the Jedi High Council.

 _ **(Ahsoka: Nerd alert!)**_

 _ **(Barriss: Dude, you need to get out more.)**_

"Welcome, Barriss Offee. Expecting your presence, we have been." Yoda said. "Changed greatly, you have."

It took all of Barriss' restraint to keep from lashing out at the Jedi before her. She didn't trust her voice, so she just settled for nodding in greeting. That's when she noticed Mace staring intently at her Power Battery.

"You'd be wise to keep your paws off of my orange shiny!" Barriss warned.

"Your what-now?" Mace asked.

* * *

 ** _Not my best work, I know. But next chapter, we'll see Barriss in action as an Orange Lantern. I've also posted a picture of her as an Orange Lantern on my Deviantart account. Feel free to check it out when you get the chance._**

 ** _Stories to be updated_**

 ** _Padawan of the UnderWorld_**

 ** _Random Crossovers with Chaotic_**

 ** _Star Wars: Chronicles of the Blue Lantern_**

 ** _Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse: Red Lantern_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Green Lantern: The Animated Series! Never have, never WILL!**_

* * *

 _ **Explanations**_

* * *

Mace Windu was still perplexed by Barriss' earlier statement. All he was doing was looking at the strange orange lantern in her arms, and yet she snapped at him for doing that and held it closer to her person. Whatever that lantern is, it must be pretty important for her to want to protect it. But why did she call it her "orange shiny"?

As Barriss snarled at the council, Luminara could tell that this was going to get ugly very quickly. So she did the one thing that always calmed her down when she got this way as a youngling.

She put a hand on her back, and started to gently rub her hand up and down along her spine. Just like she thought, it worked like a charm. Not only did Barriss stop snarling, but she also transformed back to how she was before she put on that ring. The young teen shook her head to clear the cobwebs from her mind, and regained her composure.

"Whoa… what a rush!" Barriss said before asking "What just happened?"

"I will tell you about it later. For now, why don't you go to your quarters and get some rest?" Luminara suggested.

Not wanting to question her mentor at this time, Barriss just walked into the temple with her power battery held just as close. But before she left, she made the I'm watching you gesture at Mace Windu. An action that made Anakin and Ahsoka crack up on the inside.

"Uhhh, what just happened?" Mace asked.

"It is her orange ring." Luminara explained. "She told us that there are several different rings that have light color of the emotion spectrum. Her orange ring is fueled by Avarice. In other words, her deepest desires."

"So she has now been taken over by a greedy orange lantern?" Shaak Ti asked.

"I don't think so. Barriss appeared to be completely in control when she first transformed." Anakin replied.

Master Yoda didn't know what to think at this point. On one hand, greed was one of the many emotions that led to the Dark Side of the Force. And Barriss now more or less uses that emotion as a weapon. But on another hand, if she's fully in control, then there's a chance that she might remain on the Light Side.

"Hmmm… difficult to make, this decision is. Jump to conclusions, we must not. Meditate on the situation, this council will. Adjourned for now, this meeting is. Meet again in one week's time, we shall."

* * *

 _ **I know I said there's be a fight scene in this chapter, but I am having a small problem. I don't know who I should have Barriss fight first! I'm stuck between Grievous, Dooku, and Maul! If anyone has an idea, please let me know! And please remember to send in ideas for who should become a Lantern.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I still own NONE of this!**_

* * *

 _ **Thoughts of the Jedi**_

* * *

 _ **Barriss' POV.**_

* * *

As I walked through the halls of the Temple, I could sense the hatred and contempt directed towards me. It's apparent that even though I have been proven innocent, no one here has really forgiven me for my actions. Even though they weren't my own. Not that I blame them. Many innocent lives were lost that day; Clone, civilian, and Jedi alike.

But at the same time, I could sense that some of these other Jedi were planning to take my orange shiny. Well I'm not gonna let them!

" _They'll never get my orange shiny! It's mine! Mine, mine!"_

I shook my head to try and clear my mind. Oy… the greed of the orange light must have messed with my head a lot more than I thought. Oh well, I will meditate on this later. For now, I just want to go back to my old quarters that I share with Master Luminara, and take a nice, long nap.

That's when something strange happened. My ring began to glow and engulfed me in that orange light. At first, I thought I was transforming to my Orange Lantern form, but instead I blurred out of existence and found myself in my room! I was dazed for a moment, until my eyes fell on the familiar surroundings.

" _My room… it's just as I left it!"_ I thought to myself.

Everything really was the same as it was when I left it. Although I can see that the ficus definitely needs a good watering and more light. But my eyes soon landed on her bed, her own fatigue caught up to me. I yawned, set my power battery on the nightstand, and plopped down on my old bed. I didn't even bother to change first, being too tired to care. I was asleep before I even hit the mattress.

What I didn't know was that energy from my battery was slowly pouring into my ring. I don't know why, but since I was asleep, I couldn't even guess.

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV.**_

* * *

Anakin and the others decided to speak about this whole "Orange Lantern" thing at Padmé's apartment. It was all very strange to them. One tiny ring was able to cause such a drastic change in the wearer. And yet, Barriss is still her own person.

Currently, they were seated in the living room as they tried to figure out what it all meant.

"How did that ring even know where to find Barriss in the first place?" Anakin asked.

"Maybe it was programed to be capable of finding a suitable wielder." Obi-Wan hypothesized.

"Could be, but it all seems a bit too convenient." Ahsoka said. "I may have only recently rejoined the order, but even I know that the Force wouldn't do something like this."

This puzzled all those present. While it is true that the Force does in fact work in mysterious ways, this definitely doesn't seem like something the Force would do so willingly. And even if it did, what reason would there be for it to give a ring with an emotional power that might lead to the Dark Side to Barriss?

This was just so confusing. And the fact that the Dark Side was definitely growing stronger didn't help matters. In fact, it just put the Jedi even more on edge. At least until Padmé decided to play the mediator.

"Now, now, let's be civil. I'm certain that Barriss is more than capable of handling such a powerful ability such as this." Padmé said.

"Oh, we don't doubt her, senator. Merely, we are worried for her mental stability. All of that greed from the orange light might do more harm than good to her mental health." Obi-Wan explained.

"True, but then again, if anyone can tame this orange light, it's Barriss." Ahsoka said confidently.

"Snips has a point. Barriss does seem like the one who could possibly avoid corruption if we all help her through it." Anakin added.

Our group nodded in a silent agreement. They'd all help Barriss recover from this ordeal, and gain a better grasp of her powers.

* * *

 _ *****Back at the Temple*****_

* * *

In the Room of A Thousand Fountains, Yoda was busy meditating on the recent string of events that had come to pass. He didn't understand why the being that embodies Avarice would choose a Jedi to be one of its warriors. It just didn't make any sense to the elderly Jedi.

He was trying to search within the Force for the answers he seeked, but for some reason, it wouldn't reveal anything to him. And that greatly troubled Yoda.

He shook his head and sighed as the peaceful trance of meditation seemed to elude him. If anything, things were just getting a lot more complicated than they should be. And with the war between the Republic and the Separatists raging on, time is of the essence.

" _Troubling times ahead of us, I sense. To turn the tide of this war, more power, we need."_ Yoda thought to himself.

He stood up, grabbed his walking stick, and began to hobble his way back to his quarters. Perhaps a bit of rest would help to clear his mind enough to find the answers he seeks.

* * *

 _ **Well, this one's done. Hope you liked it. Okay, now I plan on updating Star Wars Xenoverse, followed by Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse: Red Lantern, and after that, Padawan of the UnderWorld.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!**_

* * *

 _ **Hey, folks. SaurusRock625 here. And how about a little storytime? So, I've been thinking about how I have so many stories on my profile and how I seem to randomly focus on a single genre for all of my stories. At first, it was categories like Danny Phantom and Ben 10. Then came Star Wars: The Clone Wars. After that, I began focusing on Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Then, of course, there was my RWBY phase. And now, I'm on Star Wars again.**_

 _ **Now, I'm not complaining. I'm just saying that I've been on a very wide streak of certain stories. And as of right now, I'm going to be moving some of them to a new FanFiction profile that I made, which will strictly be for stories of this Genre: Star Wars. It doesn't matter what series of Star Wars it is, but those stories will all be moved to this new account. This account is Marka Ragnos629.**_

 _ **Please go to that account as I will be moving all of my current Star Wars stories over to this account, as well as adding any new Star Wars stories I come up with to said account. I'll just need to take some time to edit the chapters as I add them, but I hope you guys follow me on my new account, with which I will post about on my Bio. But enough about that. I'll see you all over there, and see you all in whatever it is I post/update next.**_


End file.
